Blink of an Eye and everything changes
by Rebecca Masen
Summary: 3 shot -- Zach/Cammie -- R&R! No sum cause i want everyone to be surprised!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, i know what your thinking, "shouldnt she be working on her other two stories?"**

**Well you see, i have writiers block at the moment, so i decided i'd write about something that has been stirring inside of me ever sence i'd read about Zach and Cammie. **

**It's alittle OOC, Like Mr. Solomon, but o well. It's a two shot, unless you demand for more  
**

**It's rated T, so if you don't like to think of kissing, don't read it. **

**No flames. if you don't like it, dont review, if you think somethings need work, then of course **smiles** review! But don't say "I hated it" or "It sucks" cause that will just make me angery.  
**

**Disclamer: I'm not Ally Carter, and i will never be as awesome as Ally Carter **smiles****

* * *

I was walking down the halls, looking down at my feet, or my hands, not meeting the eyes of anyone. My hair was down, covering part of my face, I had a black hoodie on over my school uniform. I was sneaking out.

You may ask why I was sneaking out, but I want you to guess. And before you think what I know you'll think, it's not because of Josh. I haven't seen josh for a long time. I haven't been aloud out since last year, when people tried to kidnap me.

Everything was okay now, no one has come after me. I had to go out for a different reason…

I think I'm pregnant.

Before you jump to conclusions, I really didn't mean to. And yes, if there is a baby, it's Zach's.

How did this happen? Well…

FLASHBACK

_I was sitting on my bed at my grandparent's farm. My mom came this year, seeing is how I almost got kidnapped not a semester ago. She was in the living room talking to my grandmother. I got up and walked to the door to listen better_

"_...leave Cammie when she's here alone only for a few hours when she's come before" I heard Grammy saying. "She can take care of herself Rachel. Don't worry. Just come to town with me and your father and let us show you off to our friends!!" Grammy laughed, and I heard mom's faint laughter. "They won't believe how much you've grown!"_

"_Okay mom. I'll go with you. Just let my go tell Cammie" I heard my mom's footsteps and I jumped back on my bed. _

_She opened the door and gave a me a look "You know Cammie, it never pays to eavesdrop" I just smiled at her. "Okay, well as you already know, I'm going out with your grandparents. Stay in the house, lock the doors, and call me if you need anything." She came over and gave me a hug. "I'll be back soon." With that she turned and closed the door behind her. I heard the front door close, and I got up and walked to the living room. _

_About 2 and 3 SpongeBob (Don't judge me) episodes later, they still weren't home. But I heard someone tapping my window, and got up with a start. I got a butcher knife (even thought a ball point pen could do the same thing If you know how to use it) and walked to my room. _

_I instantly dropped the knife. _

_Outside of my window was Zach Goode. He grinned at me, and tapped on the window, mouthing the words "let me in?" I walked over to the window and opened it. There he was. The guy that is in all of my dreams. He hopped in my room and looked down at me. He had grown taller, and had a broader chest his hair had gotten a little longer, some of it covering his right eye. He had on some ripped jeans and a plain, muscle hugging black t. He looked gorgeous. _

_He looked at the knife then at me. "Cammie, what did you intended to do to me?" He grinned down at me. I _should _have said a snappy come back, but all I could do was just stand there looking at him. I thought of so many things to say to him. Like "why haven't you called?" but all I could manage to come out was,_

" _I missed you" _

_He looked at me, a soft smile on his lips. He bent his head to mine, and softly touched his lips to mine. "I missed you too, Cammie" He whispered against my lips. I shivered. He grinned. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. I let my hands go from his forearms to his neck, twirling little hairs on the back of his neck. He pressed his lips to mine with more force than before, and tightened my hold on him._

_When he started to kiss my neck, I remembered my mom "Zach, we need to stop." My voice was weak, so he didn't stop, but whispered "Why?"_

"_Because my grandparents and my mom should be home anytime now." This time he looked at me, grinning. "Actually, your mom is surrounded by old ladies at the super market right now, and probably won't be home for another couple hours." He led me to my bed and laid me down "Now, with that out of the way…where were we?" _

FLASHBACK OVER

So, here I was, sneaking out of Gallagher Girl Accademy looking for a pregnancy test.

I was already on the side walk, grateful that it was a rainy, foggy day, so it wouldn't look weird that I had my hood up. It was cool for August. Nobody looked at my as I past, because they couldn't see my "Gallagher Logo" under my hoodie.

I walked into the Pharmacy that Josh's dad owned, and saw my worst fear. There was Josh, and Dee Dee, making out behind the counter. I cleared my throat and they both looked my direction. I kept my head down so they couldn't see me. I walked to the counter, to peek out the corner of my eye to see Dee Dee was blushing. I didn't dare look at Josh, in case he recognized me. Only this little town In Virginia would keep pregnancy text behind the counter.

I set the money on the counter, and mumbled, "One pregnancy test, the best you have" I tried to discize my voice, and if didn't work, he didn't say anything.

He went back in the back and got one for me. He bagged it and handed it to me. I turned on my heal and immediately left. I could feel Joshes eyes burning on my back as I stepped out side.

I put the test in my purse, and jogged back to school.

When I got back in, Bex was there to meet me. "Where were you?" she glared at me. "Do you know how worried your mother is? She was about to call a search party, but I told her you probably was fine, and I would wait for you here. If you had been a minute later, the town would have been swarming with secret agents?" She noticed there were tears in my eyes, and huffed. "What wrong Cammie? You've been really quite lately." I dug around in my pocket book, and showed her the unopened test. I heard her take an intake of breath. Of course I'd told her, Macey and Liz about that night at my grandparents.

"You think you're pregnant?" She whispered. I nodded, tears in my eyes. "I'll go tell your mom you're back, you go to the bathroom. Hurry, cause she'll probably want to see you." I nodded, and ran to the nearest bathroom.

3 minutes later, I looked at the test, and it had a little + sign on it. I wanted to curl up on the floor and cry. I was having a baby. A human being was growing in my stomach right now. I threw away the test, and walked out of the bathroom. Right when I walked out, I heard "Cameron Ann Morgan to the Headmistress office….NOW!"

I walked up to my mom's office, to see the door propped open, her sitting at her desk with a scary calm face. Mr. Solomon's face was the same calm. Bex was sitting there, looking down right terrified. She looked at me and got up, and hurried to me. I knew what the question was in her eyes, and I nodded a little. She opened her mouth, and thin closed it, thin she stepped past me to hurry off to her room.

"Cameron." My mom's voice was shaking. "Come sit down." I sat. "Do you know," she began a teary look it her eye, " How much you scared me? Do you understand what I felt, when I heard that you'd left?" She looked at me. I just kept my face down. "What I want to know is," she paused to collect herself. " What was so important that you left without telling ANYONE where you going?"

I started shaking. My ears burned, and I felt tears stinging my eyes. I let out a shaky breath, and raised my head to look at my mom. I looked at her straight in the eye, and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

My mom was out of her seat and sitting beside me before I could even blink. Mr. Solomon's eyes grew about ten times. My mom was crying now, "When?" She whispered. "When you were Grammy and Papa at the store." I said quietly. I jumped when I heard Mr. Solomon's voice.

"Is it Mr. Goodie's child?" His voice was demanding. Actually a little scary. All I could do is nod.

I heard him flip open a cell phone, dialing a number, and quietly say something into it.

I looked at my mom. I could feel my eyes burning, and I knew I couldn't hold it anymore. "I'm so sorry mommy." I whispered before started balling my eyes out.

She hugged me and whispered "It's okay. It'll be okay" over and over into my ear. Mr. Solomon shut the phone and said, "Zach will be here in the morning." He looked at me for a while, till he sighed and walked over to me and my mom, and wrapped his arms around us.

I was scared. Very scared.

But tomorrow would be even scary, when I had to tell Zach

* * *

**review!! **

**Next Chapter Cammie will tell Zach! **

**Later  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Okay, sorry you had to wait so long (: **

**I have school and online classes, soccer and viola, so i'm busy a lot. **

**I really hope you like it! Once again, no flames, you can say "this could have been changed" or something like that, but no "this story sucks" That crap will be reported and erased. **

**This story was written in inspiration of "We are Broken" by Paramore. I'm putting up a link to it on my profile. **

**Hope you like it!! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own.  
**

* * *

I sat, waiting in my mother's office. I was still in the uniform I had worn to bed last night, since I had slept with my mom. My mom was pacing throughout the room, muttering things to herself. I knew I had disappointed her. Mr. Solomon was leaning against the door, staring off into pace. He hadn't looked at me at all today.

Macey, Liz, and Bex were all here to. They were looking around nervously, Bex holding my hand. Liz looked very tired, like she'd stayed up all night trying to figure out a solution (Which….now that I think about it...she probably did). Macey wasn't wearing any make up, and was in her uniform, and still looked like a super star.

So here we were, all 6 of us waiting on one person to get here, to tell him that he was going to be a daddy.

There was a shrill ring that made all of us jump, which is unusual for a spy. My mom picked up the phone, muttered something, and then looked at me. Her eyes were tearing up again.

"Cammie, Zach's here." Those three words made my heart go into over drive. "He's waiting outside, I thought you'd like to tell him alone. We'll all be waiting up here."

I nodded. Yes, I wanted to do this by myself. I got up shakily, Bex squeezing my hand before she let it go. Liz and Macey got up and gave me a hug. When I got to the door, I looked at Mr. Solomon. His eyes bore into mine, and I struggled to look away. But I finally did, and walked out of the room.

As I walked down the hall, I could feel his eye on my back.

**

When I finally made it outside, the first thing I saw was a bus with "BLACKTHORNE ACCADEMY FOR BOYS" on the side of it. It was kind of like a jail bus, pure white. I looked to the left, and there he was. Zack was sitting on a bench, staring off into space. He looked gorgeous. He had on black pants, and a white button down shirt. His hair was all messy, like he had been running his fingers through it.

I took a step toward him, at the same time stepping on a stick, making it break. His head whipped in my direction. He had a small smile on his face, which melted as soon as he saw my face. He patted the seat beside him, a motion for me to sit beside him. I quietly walked over to him and sat down shyly beside him. Our eyes locked when we looked at each other.

"Hey Cammie." He said softly, his minty fresh breath washing over my face. I noticed that he had even taller, his hair was cut shorter, and had little bleached out places in it, made by the sun. He looked like a teenage boy, a gorgeous teenage boy I might add. But, teenage boys don't want to be fathers. He'll leave me, and never want to see me again. I'll raise a baby all by myself, and when it grows up, it won't know who their father is. I felt tears gather in my eyes. He looked down at me with worry written all over his face. "What's wrong?" He took my hand in his squeezing it.

I took a deep breath, and let it out. I tried not to let my voice shake, but it did.

"Come on Cam," He said, slightly nudging me. "You can tell me. When I got the phone call from Solomon last night, I knew something was wrong. I wanted to come here right way, and I about did, before Dr. Steve saw me and made me stay till this morning."

He smiled softy, urging me to go on. I took another deep breath. "Zach…" I started to say, but when I said his name my voice broke. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Zach….I've got something to tell you." Then I felt really stupid. Of COURSE I had something to tell him. I took his other hand and looked straight into his eyes. There was something in his eyes that gave me strength. As I looked in his in his eyes...all I could see was love. Well…that and worry. "Zach, I'm pregnant."

**** AN: He he…..you better be glad that I really want to type this next part!! I could make you wait!! But no, I don't feel like being mean today. ****

When I said that, I could feel him tense. His eyes were fixed on mine, his hands an iron grip on mine. I can't really explain wait happened next, because I still can't even believe it. After I said those words, he grabbed me and pulled me into his lap, and hugged me. I felt his cheek pressing up against my hair, his hands wound around my waist. I buried my head into the crook of his neck, and let the tears seep out of my eyes. I felt his lips press into the top of my head. His hands traveled to the front of my shirt. He felt me tense, so he looked into my eyes, asking for approval. I nodded silently, still not believing what was happening. Why wasn't he cursing at me? Why wasn't he running? But when he put his hands on my stomach, where it had a tinny-barley –could-tell-it-was-there bulge, and started whispering to my stomach, I understood.

The reason why he wasn't running, or screaming, was because he loved me, and as long as he loved me, I knew it was all going to be okay.

Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Okay (: So there you have it!! **

**I _might _consider making it a longer story, if you want. But you have press that green button and tell me! **

**Later  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN : Hey guys! Long time no see! **

**So, i really just thought i would end on the 2-shot, but with all of you demanding more, well what could i do? **

**This isn't at all edited, but i liked it the way it was! (:**

**This is the last part of the story of the love birds, and i don't write that much for FF anymore, because i'm working on my own story. **

**I just got a LJ, but i have NO CLUE how to use it...help? **

**If anyone wants to know the playlist for this song, ask (:**

**DISCLAIMER : All characters are owned by Ally Carter. The baby name is mine. **

* * *

"Come on Cammie we're going to be late!!" Zach yelled. He shook his head, and looked at his watch. They were already five minutes late, and for all he knew, Rachel would come in any minute, and think they were making out or something…

She had a good reason to though, she'd caught them before.

"I'm trying!" Cammie cried. She was trying to get on the royal blue dress on over her baby bump. She wiped the tears away hurriedly, and took a deep breath. She'd known she'd loose her figure, but still…

Zach came in, and saw his girlfriend crying "Aw, baby don't cry! You look beautiful." He smiled wormly, and kissed her forehead. He kissed the last tears away, and smiled warmly down at her.

"I'm sorry." Cammie whispered "I'm just SO fat" She started crying again.

Zach didn't know what to do with this. The love of his life cried over everything, food, TV, and especially looking in the mirror. Just then, Joe Solomon rapped on the door, telling them, if they weren't out in 3, he was coming in. He was a very protective father-figure.

Zach rolled his eyes, but looked down at her. "You okay now?" She nodded, and they walked out the door.

Joe was standing outside as promised, and looked at Zach sternly. Then he looked down at his best friend's daughter. Her baby bump is huge, he thought to himself, but didn't say it out loud, because he knew she'd burst out crying.

"You ready to go to your last cotillion?" Joe asked. Tonight would be there last cotillion, and all they had to be was themselves. Cammie nodded, and grabbed Zachs hand.

**

Zach held Cammie in his arms as they twirled around the dance floor. He looked down at his girlfriend, and suddenly felt the weight of the box in his pocket. He started getting very nervous, hoping she wouldn't say no. What if she did say no? He started breathing really hard, and started to sweat.

"I have to go to the bathroom" He blurted out, and left her standing in the middle of the dance floor. She cocked an eyebrow at his retreating form, and frowned. She looked down at her huge belly, and whispered "You have one strange Daddy."

Then she felt this searing pain, and she screamed, and clutched her stomach. Her mom rushed over to her, just as Joe, Bexs, Liz, Macy, Grant, and Jonas did the same. "What is it honey?" Her mom was saying, but she needed no more evidence as she saw a puddle of water start to form on the ground. "O my god…" her mom whispered. "GRANT!" Bex yelled at her boyfriend, who was currently turning white "Go get Zach….NOW!" She screamed at him when he just stared at her. He took off running to the bathroom.

Joe picked up Cammie, as all of them ran out the door, bubble gum Gard already opening the door to the limo. Cammie looked around for Zach, and couldn't find him. "WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR ZACH!" she screamed, just as he burst through the door, with Grant hot on his heals. He hopped into the limo right next to her, squeezing her hand. She gave him a worried look. "I don't think I can do this Zach!" she whispered through her pants. "I've never been a parent!!"

"We'll do great baby, because we'll be together."

**

_**2 months later**_

Zach groan as he herd his little girl shriek again. He rolled over to his fiancé, who was sound asleep. Ofcourse.

He'd finally popped the question after she'd had the baby. Actually, RIGHT after she had Olivia Rachel Goode, he knelt down on one knee. She'd had been exhausted, but teared up instantly. She had whispered out a 'Yes', and had allowed him to slip on the ring, but fell asleep almost instantly afterword.

He got up, and walked down the hall of their government paid apartment a little to his baby girls room. He smiled as he leaned over the crib, stroking Olivia's cheek. He picked her up, rubbing her back a little. She grabbed on to his night shirt with her tiny fists, and sighed against his neck. She nuzzled deeper, and Zach looked down loving at her. His heart warmed looking at his little girl.

As soon as he knew she was under for good, he set her down again in the crib.

When he walked back to his room, he looked at his beautiful bride-to-be.

He remembered the first time he saw her, first time he danced with her. The first time he made love to her. He remembered her face when she told him she was pregnant, and her face when he asked her to marry him.

And he realized, in a blink of the eye, everything changes.

* * *

**Hoped you all liked it!! **

**Review...it makes me happy! **

**Love you all lots! **

**-- RM  
**


	4. AN Love you Guys!

**Haha, o my god.**

**Yall are.....**

**I don't even have a good word to describe you guys!! **

**I LOVE all of my reviews, and i literally had like....20 new people add this to there favoirts, or add me as a favorite author...**

**Which i don't think i deserve at all! **

**I'm trying to think up another story, or one shot, but its pretty slow going right now. I'm going to try to write some stuff for twilight, or something like that. **

**I might come up with a one shot today, but thats all its going to be!! (: a one shot! **

**Love to you all! **

**--RM  
**


End file.
